The Sharpest Lives
by Mai Kobayashi
Summary: "Porque essas almas querem sempre mais." - Presente de aniversário para Nina Point Du Lac -


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não m pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**...**

**Essa fic é um presente para a autora, beta e leitora Nina Point Du Lac.**

"**As vidas ávidas"**

"_**Give me a shot to remember  
**__Dê-me um tiro para se lembrar_

_**And you can take all the pain away from me  
**__você pode tirar toda a dor de mim_

_**A kiss and I will surrender**__**  
**__Um beijo e eu me rendo _

_**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**__**  
**__As vidas ávidas são as mais mortais de se guiar _

_**A light to burn all the empires  
**__Uma luz para queimar todos os impérios_

_**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**__**  
**__Tão brilhante que o sol está com vergonha de nascer e estar _

_**In love with all of these vampires**__**  
**__Apaixonado por todos esses vampires _

_**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**__**  
**__Então você pode partir como se a sanidade tivesse me abandonado."_

_**The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance.**_

02h00min de quinta feira, Peckham, subúrbio de Londres.

A garota abre os olhos verdes, límpidos.

Agora, pois antes não eram.

Ela olha ao redor, vê a ruela escura e cheia de prédios baixos feita de pedra onde se metera antes, com nojo.

Ela pensa porque estava lá, e ela pensa também porque os sujeitos com caracteres duvidosos que passam por ela não a ajudam, está no chão ainda.

Ela levanta, e tira o pó da roupa.

Susto.

Horror.

Ela vê a si mesma, deitada no chão. Com o vestido vistoso de cor amarelada, manchado de vermelho.

Ela grita e ninguém escuta.

Ela corre até ela mesma, e observa o corpo esfolado.

Ela vê um buraco no próprio peito. É um tiro, e ela sente a dor de ter percebido que morreu. E ela é capaz de sentir todos os sentimentos ruins do mundo fluir por ela mesma. Porque ela é uma alma.

Ela vê alguém se aproximar, alguém todo de preto, que está com uma capa volumosa, e com um capuz. Ela se sente mal, pois sabe que é. Ele havia dito à ela, ele viria pra buscá-la.

E ela ficara feliz, mesmo não sabendo disso.

Quisera acreditar no outro. No maldito outro.

- Pronta? – ele diz, sorrindo sinistramente.

- Como morri? – pergunta, sorrindo placidamente.

- De um tiro dele, de Sasuke – ele ri, maldosamente – Agora acredita em mim? Acredita que eu sempre fui o melhor para você? Que eu morri por nada, apenas pra você ver que seria do mesmo jeito?

- Não sabe de nada. Mas responda, de que jeito morri? – ela diz raivosa.

- Ele te pegou aqui, nessa ruela. Você veio aqui pra comprar o que ele queria. Drogas. Como foi se meter nisso, Sakura? Amava-o tanto que foi capaz de estragar sua vida? Uhn, não, eu sei que sempre me amou. Tenho certeza – o homem sorri maldosamente à garota das madeixas rosa. Ela dá um esboço de sorriso, e tem certeza que as lágrimas cairiam. Mas elas não caíram, porque ela estava morta. Ele meche gentilmente no cabelo da mulher, se é que um ser desses é capaz de ser gentil – Obsessão... Talvez?

- O que mais aconteceu? – pergunta, ignorando-o, ainda com raiva. É a única coisa que podia sentir, pelo o que sabia, por enquanto. Além de sentimentos ruins.

- Ele viu você negociando com o traficante, e ele havia dito pra ir direto pra casa, depois que comprasse a droga. Ele pensou que estava fazendo algo errado. Com raiva, deu-lhe um tiro, e depois, outro no traficante. Trágica história. Agora, Sakura, depois da história, eu cumpri minha parte. Agora diga, não, admita que fez a escolha errada, querida. Sasuke não era o melhor pra você. Era eu. Sempre foi.

- Você é convencido, mesmo tendo razão, bastardo. Pelo menos você me amava não é?

- Sim, e ainda amo.

- Mortos não amam, Itachi.

- Pelo visto, Sasuke também não, minha flor. E ele está vivo. O que nos impede de amar?

Ela se cala.

- Amor pós-morte não é a minha idéia de felicidade. Além de que você, primeiramente, me fez sofrer.

- Já te pedi perdão, em vida, e te peço agora, em morte.

- E eu te perdôo.

- O que quer ser agora?

- Não sei. O que você é agora?

- Um ceifador.

- Quero ser você. Quero ficar com você. Quero tudo.

- Apenas venha comigo. Você sempre quis muito, não é, pequena? Sua vida foi muito fácil de levar.

- Aprendi com você, Itachi.

- Nossos diálogos são estranhos.

- Quero que ele morra, Itachi. Quero. Ele destruiu tudo. Minha carreira, meu amor, minha vida, tudo.

- Vamos. Faço tudo o que quiser, amor.

- Ele te tirou em vida de mim, aquele desgraçado.

- Eu sei, mas agora fico com você pela eternidade. Ou até a reencarnação.

- Quero ficar com você pra sempre, depois de levá-lo. Eu posso, não posso?

O moreno a agarra pela cintura, agressivamente. Eles se beijam, sofregamente, desesperadamente.

- Amo você, Itachi – ela diz, e encosta sua testa na dele. Suas mãos seguram o rosto do moreno.

- Amo você também, princesa – diz o moreno, com as mãos na cintura da rosada.

E assim, eles selam o trato.

O trato de vingança.

O trato de morte.

O trato do pecado.

Mas pra eles, é o trato da justiça.

**...**

"_**I Never...  
**__Nunca disse..._

_**Said I'd lie and wait forever  
**__Que mentiria e esperaria para sempre_

_**If I died we'd be together now**__  
Se eu morresse ficaríamos juntos agora_

_**I can't always just forget her  
**__Eu não posso simplesmente esquecê-la_

_**But she could try**__  
Mas ela poderia tentar."_

_**The Ghost of You – My Chemical Romance**_

02h00min de sexta-feira, Peckham, subúrbio de Londres.

Ele caminha muito rápido, com medo de algo suspeito. Com medo da própria sombra. E com medo dele.

Está à beira da loucura, não sabe se deixa eles o pegarem, ou ele mesmo acaba com a própria vida.

Sua vida era o inferno, e ele sabia disso. Porque ele mesmo a criara. Não era pra ser assim.

O desespero começa a tomar conta, e ele não sabe mais o que faz. Ele escuta passos rápidos em sua direção, e começa a correr. Não há alternativa. Ele quer viver.

Ele continua correndo, mas eles o encurralam em um beco.

- Aonde vai, Uchiha? Está devendo algo a mim, lembra? – o homem está com uma arma – Acha que vai se safar dessa? – ele aponta ao moreno. Em volta do homem, estão seus capangas, caso o moreno fugisse.

- Hey, calma aí, Stowe, podemos negociar, cara! – o moreno diz nervoso. Ele sabe que o fim chegou. Ele sente.

- O que, Sasuke? Mandou a garota vir aqui ontem, não pagou, e ainda a matou? – o homem ri cruel – Que tipo de homem é você, marica? Além de ter matado um dos meus traficantes, seu imbecil.

- Oras, Stowe! Era apenas um subordinado seu! – diz o moreno, com mais confiança – Não vale à pena tudo isso! Eu juro que pago!

Sasuke sente o homem borbulhar de fúria.

E depois disso, sente que chegou o fim para ele.

- ELE ERA O MEU FILHO, SEU PIRRALHO DESGRAÇADO!

Barulho de estouro. Dor. Muita dor.

E então, ele não vê mais nada.

**...**

_Dois anos antes._

_- Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun._

_- Uhn._

_- Eu amo você._

_- Uhn._

_- Você não me ama?_

_- É. Amo._

_Abraço. Pela parte dela._

_..._

…_**.**_

_Um ano antes._

_**- **__Sakura._

_- Diga._

_- Eu amo você._

_- Mas eu não amo mais você._

_- Mas você disse que me amava._

_- Eu amo Itachi. Ele me dá valor._

_- Mas ele matou seus pais, lembra?_

_Silêncio._

_- Mas eu amo Itachi. Não mando no meu coração. E não amo mais você._

"_**I Don't Love You  
**__Eu não amo você_

_**Like I loved You  
**__Como eu amei você_

_**Yesterday.  
**__Ontem."_

_**I Don't Love You – My Chemical Romance.**_

…

_Três meses antes._

_- Eu matei Itachi._

_- Como?_

_- Eu matei Itachi._

_- MATOU SEU PRÓPRIO IRMÃO, DESGRAÇADO!_

_Choro. Desespero. Dor. Raiva. Remorso._

_- Filho da puta._

_- Não fale mal da sua sogra, meu amor._

_- Só se for pela parte do Itachi, bastardo._

_Soco._

_- Vadia. Nunca mais fale nada disso._

_Obsessão. Doença. Vício._

**...**

Ele levanta. Ele olha pro corpo. Ele sente coisas ruins. Ele sente remorso.

Ele vê as mesmas duas pessoas que o assombram nos sonhos. Ele tem pavor. Ele tem vontade de chorar.

Não pode.

Ele vê as duas pessoas se agarrarem no canto, olhando pra ele cruelmente. A garota ri, sendo beijada pelo homem mais alto.

Ele põe a mão na cabeça, perturbado.

Almas podem ficar loucas?

- PÁRA! PÁRA!

Desespero.

Seu irmão.

Sua flor.

Ele a vê rir da cara dele. E ele o vê olhá-lo de esguelha, enquanto a beijava.

Almas sentiam dor?

Não sabia, mas no momento então, ele diria que estaria vivo.

A dor era muito forte.

Eles param de olhá-lo, e se olham, sorrindo cruelmente.

- Hora de ir por lugar que merece benzinho! – a garota dá um sorriso macabro, acompanhada por Itachi.

E o que ele sente é o inferno.

...

- Itachi-kun.

- Fale amor.

- Pra onde vamos agora?

- Ceifar mais vidas, principalmente as que não merecem viver.

- Não deve ser divertido, né.

- Não, não é. Faço isso há três meses.

- Não tem problema.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu vou estar com você. É o que importa agora.

Ele sorri. Ela sorri.

E, mesmo depois da morte. Eles estão felizes.

E amando.

**E, para ter sentido, um não morre sem o outro.**

**...**

**N/A: **Olá Pipous (?)

Uhn, caralho, eu devia ter feito algo muito melhor pra minha diva das letras, mas eu sou tão inútil que quis fazer algo que nunca tinha feito antes, que não resisti, e tentei.

Tá aí o resultado. Que merda.

Nina, amore, eu juro que te faço algo melhor – ri, pra descontrair.

Jésus, mas o que vale é a intenção Ç.Ç

Gomen ne ii

Mas então, amor, mais um ano de vida completo, graças a Deus!

Você é muito especial, amiga. Sério, como você diz, o processo de amar foi muito rápido. Sério, você é uma pessoa inodiável (?) E eu amo você.

Cara, minha amiga tá crescendo Ç.Ç É difícil aceitar isso, que o tempo tá passando ii

Well, amor, eu sei que você merece mais do que isso, então, eu vou preparar outra coisa, pode deixar, e pode me xingar.

Mas mesmo saindo ruim, eu fiz com carinho e esforço, já que eu nunca tentei ItaxSaku, e nem esse tema O.o Foi realmente tenso fazer.

Então, pessoas que leram essa fic, mandem reviews, e mandem um feliz aniversário pra super diva **Nina Point Du Lac. **Porque ela merece! *o* E leiam as fics delas, são maravilhosas *O* Opinião de leitora, porque eu também sou uma!

Nina, muitos muffins de chocolate e muita Coca Cola pra tu, amor! Seja sempre muito feliz!

**OBS: HÁ! QUEM MANDA AGOR, EIHN, F.F! POSTEI! POSTEI! PERDEU, PLAYBOY! Ò.Ó**

**Kissus especiais, Nina!**

**I Ravu Yu!**

**Juh-chan (Mai Kobayashi) deshita!**

**Ja ~~**

**Review?**


End file.
